Power Points (PP)
Power Points (PP) are the balance between actions and magical abilities. They make just about anything possible; however, Power Points do not replace MP or AP, unless the situation is dire. Mechanics of Power Points Power Points are an entire system all on their own. They serve as a way to learn or train new skills, abilities, spells, creating new empires and classes, spawning creatures and races. Power Points do not have any association with Action Points or Magic Points. However, if you were to run out of either AP or MP (or both), you can substitute 1 PP for 1 AP or 2 MP (You can only substitute up to 2 PP in this manner-- they cannot be substituted at the same time). You cannot substitute AP or MP for PP-- it just does not work out that way. Power Points are accrued on a daily basis, and are reset to their given starting values every Saturday evening depending on the Empire. All empires have a Max PP cap of 6, and characters cannot go over that value. Below is a list of all the available PP actions with their PP values. Creating New Spells There are many spells in the worlds just waiting to be found. Lots of them are bound to be created by scratch, while some are protected by important figures or safeguarded by objects. When creating a new spell, you should remember to not make it too powerful, and it should provide some sort of detail on the spell's range, the area of effects, the duration of the spell, and/ or whether its a melee or ranged magical attack. you don't need to say exactly what the spell is-- you just need to provide some effective pointers so that others can recognize that the spell lasts for this long, or it can reach this far. Also when you're creating new spells, you are also, under liability standards, guaranteeing that everyone else can cast the newly created spell. Spells cannot be used by one person-- everyone else can use the spell at your own discretion. NO EXCEPTIONS. Power Point Actions Minor (1 PP) Create Spell (Lesser): Create a new Level 0-3 spell (Discover a newly found spell). Guide Populace: Use your inner spirit to command large groups of people to a certain location. Useful for cooperative tasks. Learn New Action (Lesser): Create a new Lesser Action worth 1 AP. Spawn Creature: Spawns a moderate or heavy mundane (non-Magical) or two small mundane creatures. Substitute: Spend 1 PP for 1 AP or 2 MP. Cannot substitute at higher values; cannot substitute 2 PP's simultaneously. Teach Skill: Teach a race or class a new skill. Moderate (2 PP) Create Spell (Moderate): Create a new Level 4-6 spell (Discover a newly found spell). Evade Magical Attack: Dodge a magical melee, ranged, or area attack. Cannot evade Touch Attacks. Learn New Ability: Create a new ability, or choose one from a list of given abilities for your Empire. Learn New Action (Moderate): Create a new Moderate Action worth 2 AP. Spawn Magical Creature (Lesser): Creates a lesser Magical Creature; subject to summons Level 1- 3. Teach New Tech (Lesser): Teach a race a new Technology. Greater (3 PP) Create New Class: Creates a new class that any race within the Empire can use. Create Spell (Greater): Create a new Level 7-9 spell (Discover a newly found spell). Create New Empire (Lesser): Creates a small Empire, or village. A village usually has a limited set of rules. Learn New Action (Greater): Create a new Greater Action worth 3 AP. Spawn Magical Creature (Moderate): Creates a more powerful Magical Creature; subject to summons Level 4- 6. Teach New Tech (Greater): Teach an entire Empire a new Technology. Superior (4 PP) Create New Empire (Greater): Creates a large Empire, or city. A city has a more established government, with a larger set of rules. Create Spell (Supreme): Create a new Universal spell of any Level (Discover a newly found spell). Deflect Magical Attack: Deflects or dismisses a Magical ranged or area attack (Up to Level 4 spells). Cannot deflect or dismiss Melee or Touch attacks. Spawn Magical Creature (Greater): Creates an extremely powerful Magical Creature; subject to summons Level 7- 9. Spawn New Race: Creates a new race within the Empire. Power Points will not be recorded; however, it is important to note that if you were to create a new Race, Class, Creature, Empire, Technology, Ability, Skill, Spell or Action, you should provide fluff (at least 1- 2 sentences) -- and I need to know right away, because it will be put onto this Wiki for others to know what has been put on here. This Wiki is not only a Game Guide; it it is also an essential diary of the world. Power Point values table Below is the values of Power Points for each Empire. Quick Navigation: Action Points, Magic Points Back to Player Points